trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szkoła - Odcinek przed pilotażowy
Witajcie, pewnie nie każdy z was zna serial Szkoła, emitowany na telewizji TVN od września 2014 roku, opowiada on 2 historie uczniów (rzadziej nauczycieli), w takim samym przypadku jak z Szpitalem. Pewnego dnia otrzymałem bardzo ważną wiadomość od Małgorzaty Urbanik, reżysera serialu, "Chcesz się dowiedzieć o zaginionym, prywatnie przesłanym do sieci przedpilotażowym odcinkiem Szkoły? Nigdy nie został wyemitowany w telewizji, został nakręcony w listopadzie 2013 roku, i do tej pory nikt nie odnalazł nagrania z tym odcinkiem. I w tym przychodzę właśnie ja, daję ci oto, ten link do przedpilotażowego odcinka Szkoły: www.szkola.tvn.pl/prepilotepisode. Pozdrawiam, Małgorzata Urbanik, reżyser serialu Szkoła." ''Cóż, nie wiedziałem że oni nakręcili taki odcinek. Z ciekawości kliknąłem, i ujrzałem wygląd strony, logo serialu było znacznie inne, a na środku widniał odtwarzacz, ''zrobiłem foto tej strony: Zacząłem oglądać, pierwszą rzeczą jaka mnie zdziwiła, to prototypowe intro z takim samym logiem co było na stronie, oraz jakaś dziwna muzyka, która brzmiała, jakby ktoś nie umiał zabawić się ze swoim 8-bitowym chiptunem. Oto jak brzmiała muzyka z intra, proszę link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/163tqwX_GxjKr_TCYQV2WPxBN873XMXyB/view?usp=sharing Odcinek zaczął się od głosu narratora: 1 września 2008 roku, zaczyna się nowy rok szkolny, bla bla bla. Idę chlać piwo. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby narrator się tak znudził. Do rzeczy, ekran zbliżył się do szkoły, i ukazano salę lekcyjną, gdzie w tym czasie uczy się Anna Turczyn, mówiła: Okay class, dzisiaj jest ważny dzień, wie ktoś jaki? No, Maciej, tell us what's the day today?. Wszyscy w klasie stali nieruchomo, nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Anna Turczyn zaczęła kląć jak szewc używając również angielskich wulgaryzmów, a ja się tak śmiałem. Gdy Turczyn podeszła do uczniów, zauważyła, że wokół ich ławek otacza niebieskie światło. Turczyn przeżyła szok! Z niebieskiego światła zaczęły lecieć kawałki szkła! Kawałki wbiły się na Turczyn, a z jej brzucha zaczęła lecieć krew. Pani Dyrektor usłyszała krzyk Turczyn i zadzwoniła na pogotowie ratunkowe. Turczyn z bólem krzyczała: Niech ktoś zadzwoni po pogotowie! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JAK TO STRASZNIE BOLIIIII! Kawałki rzuciły się na panią dyrektor, lecz im się nie udało zabić dyrektorki. Magicznym trafem znikły, a uczniowie nadal siedzieli jak kamień. Okazuje się, że wszyscy uczniowie i uczennice są agentami OSS. Zatrzymał ich Władca Czasu, który z niewiadomych przyczyn, przesłał swoje moce zatrzymawania czasu na Europę. Nagle z okna wylatuje, Peeeepeeee! i, Doktor Heinz Dundersztyc! I zaczęli walczyć ze sobą na sali lekcyjnej. Sufit zostaje zniszczony, i spada z niego Królik Bugs, wraz z Kaczorem Daffym, Kotem Felixem, Betty Boop, Myszką Miki, Kaczorem Donaldem, Goofym, i zaczęli śpiewać Kanikuły. Wyburza się lewa ściana, i wchodzą wszyscy bohaterowie z gier z serii Super Mario Bros. Nagle do sali wchodzą kolejno, Pac Man i jego duchy, Mrs. Pac Man, Link, Ganon, Goku, Vegeta, Królik Oswald, King, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Doktor Eggman, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Mr. Game and Watch, Naruto, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Jigglypuff, Electrode, Ditto, Charizard, Snorlax, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Caterpie, Butterfree, Beedrill, Metapod, Mankey, Magikarp, Rebecca Willson, Cecil Willson, Willbur Willson, Carmen, Juni, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Yoda, R2D2, Chudy, Buzz Astral, Jessie, Cienki, Hamm, Pan i Pani Bulwa, Sztuciek, Pastereczka Bo Peep, Gabby Gabby, Rex, Mike Wazowski, James Sullivan, Randall, Pan Iniemamocny, Iniemaboy, Sam, Clover, Alex, Jerry Lewis, Yoh Asakura, Amidamaru, Ludwiczek Anderson, Andy Anderson, Mama Anderson, Applegate/Appleson, Coop, Burt, Milly, Pan Kot/Agent 27B, Stara Pani Munson, Lilo, Nani, Stich, Kobra Bąbel, Pleakley, Jumba, Szkarłatny Władca, Władca Czasu, i Bill Cyferka. Oto są dialogi: Bill Cyferka: Panie i panowie, zebrałem was wszystkich tutaj, żeby uczcić apokalipsę! Władca Czasu: Jaką apokalipsę? Ty jednooki trójkącie. Bill Cyferka: Wyobraź sobie Danger, z twoją mocą, moją siłą, siłą Szkarłatnego Władcy, możemy władać każdym światem. I dlatego zebrałem tych knypków tutaj, żeby uczcić nasze połączenie mocy. Umowa? Władca Czasu: Umowa. Szkarłatny Władca: Umowa, ty przedziwny trójkącie. Ręce trzech wrogów różnych światów łączą się, żeby utworzyć z nich fuzję. Wyszedł z niego, Szkarłatna Czasowa Cyferka. Szkarłatna Czasowa Cyferka: Teraz będziecie moimi podwładnymi! Podniósł ręce do góry, i z jego rąk leciały czerwone płomienie, które trafiały na wszystkich jego zebranych. Wszyscy zebrani: Jesteśmy pod twoją władzą, Szkarłatny Czasowy Cyferze! Nagle przyszedł Pan Bóg. Pan Bóg: Hej, co to jest za odcinek! Ten odcinek, powinien być normalny jak każdy! Pstryknął palcami, i wszystko wróciło do normy, poznikali wszyscy zebrani, Szkarłatny Czasowy Cyferka rozłączył się, i trzech największych wrogów zniknęło. Później Pan Bóg miał tablet, który miał sterować tym, co się teraz dzieje. Wyczyścił to co było w scenariuszu, i napisał nowy scenariusz. Ostatni raz pstryknął palcami i zniknął. Tym razem odcinek rozgrywał się już normalnie, bez zbędnych crossoverów. Anna Turczyn: Okay, what just happened? Uczeń: Nie wiemy proszę pani co się stało. Anna Turczyn: Miałam chyba bad dream, śniło mi się, że para kreskówkowych postaci jest w tej szkole, i bawi się nami. Uczeń: Pani musiała brać LSD. Anna Turczyn: Nawet tak o tym nie mów, bo dostaniesz uwagę. Uczeń: Dobrze, proszę pani. Anna Turczyn: Holewka, że też muszę i musiałam siedzieć przy tym TV. I odcinek zakończył się normalnie jak zwykle. Koniec naszej historii z przedpilotażowym odcinkiem Szkoły. Kategoria:Zaginiony odcinek Kategoria:TVN